Watching the movie HTTYD
by kurumi1914
Summary: I had summon the villagers of Berk and the dragons to watch a movie with me.if anyone want to join me please PM me cause I might need help.R&R. Warning! Cussing (Rina:by him Kurumi:Shut up!). Chapter 2 updated. Sorry it took so long to my loyal readers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hiccup reach infront of him, hand outstretched towards the Monstrous eyes began dilate, as it was lulled into a calmer state once any imminent threats of danger were gone.

"They're not what we think they are. We dont have to fight them"

A gasp resonated throughout the associating with the enemy? The enemy that has played a large part in terrorizing the village for decades? The villagers turned their head to Stoick's direction.

Enraged, Stoick pushed off of his seat, eyes swell with anger and betrayal.

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" With a resounding clang, he brought his hammer down upon one of the rims of the arena

However once the hammer made contact with the metal, a bright light illuminated the area, temporarily blinding everyone in the vicinity. Within seconds, the light cleared and as everyone opened their eyes to adjust they realized that they are no longer in the village of the Berk. Instead, they found themselve in a vast of the room, large chair arranged in rows infront of them, it seemed like a setting for a large village meeting.

Hiccup looked around and realized that every dragon that's been to Berk during the raid were settled 5 feet away from him in the back room, looking just as confused and villager immedeatly grab their weapon only to realized that they are gone. Scrambling over themselve agaisnt further away from the beast. To their shock, Hiccup made no move to back away from the dragons instead he eyed them curiously and seemed to be scanning the restless crowd of dragon for something.

"Greetings' a voice emanated throughout the room, startling everyone .They turne around and to their suprise saw a young boy at the stage.

He has short, spiky white hair and a pair of mismatch eyes which is red and orange tangerine eyes. He is wearing a black and red hoodie and black pants with white boys smirk in amusement.

"WHO ARE YOU? EXPLAIN YOURSELF TO ME, STOICK THE VAST OF THE HAIRY HOOLIGAN TRIBE!" The boy pout at him.

"Geez could you yell any louder. You could shake the whole room apart" they heard another boy and saw two boys beside them 6 feet older boy has white hait and orange tangerine eyes while the other one has black hair and red ruby eyes. They teleported to the boy at the stage "Hai everyone! My name is Kurumi1914 but you can just call me Kurumi. The two boys beside me is Kuyumi and Kuzumi but you can just call them Rina and Neah and the reason we bought you guys here is because we called you guys here is to comfirm Hiccup claim"

An outraged murmur spread across the crowd like wildfire. For all tehy knew, Hiccup is merely a traitor to the village, conspiring with the wicked dragons!

They heard a loud roar and saw a Nightfury beside quited down. "Finally! Actually I want to show you guys a movie and in the and I shall answer all your question. The movie will start any second so please sit down and enjoy. I have put a barrier between the vikingas and the dragons so you cannot attack each other except if you have no intetions to harm the dragon."

Stoick saw Hiccup and yell " Hiccup! Come here right now!" Hiccup was afraid and ran to the dragon side. Stoick ran after him only to have a face full of pain he grumble and sit back down to his seat.

"Excellent know that everything is the show!" Than the movie start.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kurumi saw that Hiccup is looking at him nervously. Kurumi gave him a comforting grin and mention to the movie. Hiccup gulps and focus to the movie.

**SEA/ VILLAGE - NIGHT**

**We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns towards a lone island. It is gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of water.**

**HICCUP (V.O)**

_This is Berk. It's twelve days North of Hopeless, and a few degress South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery_

**The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mountains.**

They were shock to hear Hiccup voice came out of nowhere. Hiccup scrunch his face "Do I always sound like that?"heask to no one particular but Astrid decided to answer.

" I told you!"

"SHHHH!"

Kurumi scowl at them and they quietly go back to their seat. Meanwhile some of the villagers thought about what Hiccup said ' It couldn't be that bad. Is it?'

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D)**

_My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new_

Snotloud snort "I wonder why!".

Toothless growl at him abd prepare to blast him to pieces but Kurumi beat him. He threw a huge wrench at him and hit directly at the head. Kurumi cheer and Kuzumi hug him

"That's my little brother!"

"Nissan! Get off me"

Kuyumi sigh and got between them and he rip Kuzumi off Kurumi who look at him gratefully.

"Thank you,"

He nod and threw Kuzumi, uncereminously, away which he crash at the teens.

**The camera drift closer, circling.**

**HICCUP (V.O) (CONT'D)**

_We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunseat. The only problem are the pests. You see, most places have mice and mosquitos. We have.._

**Sheep graze peacefully on a hillslide. Suddenly one is snatched.**

The Vikings growl. The dragon made it look so easy snatching their sheep. Meanwhile, Hiccup recognized the theif's leg and grin.

CUT TO:

'S HOUSE – CONTINUOUS

**A dooris pulled open.. as a Monstrous Nightmare swoop directly towards it, BLASTING FIRE. Thedoor is slammed. The fire shoots through the slats of the wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking.**

_HICCUP:…Dragons_

The Vikings stared in silence, surprised at what they were watching. Were they witnessing another dargon raid? The dragons perked up interested to see of their kind on the screen.

**STOICK'S HOUSE**

**He reopens the sizzling door, and leap of the front porch. He weaves through the chaos mayhem a vikings pout out f the buildings, ready for a fight**

**HICCUP (V.O)**

_Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings_

"Damin right, we are!" Hoark yelled as the others around him cheer.

_We have stubbornness issues_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stoick said and Gobber chuckled " Like you don't have one!"

**HICCUP (V.O) (CONT'D)**

_**My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But its not worst**_

"Oh yeah? Then who's?"

Tuffnut said and Hiccup replied back cooly

"Snotlout,"

The said person looked at him, surprised and he growl but before he could advance to him, Toothless growl and he immedeatly took a step back and went to his seat. Hiccup smiled at him and rub his nose.

_Parent's belive a hideous name will frightened off gnomes and trlls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't that._

**Dragon's sweep backand forth,dodging weapons that the Viking threw at them. A burly Viking get tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground**

_VIKING (FIERCE): ARGGGHHHH! ( cherry insane) Mornin'!_

The said Viking blush and smiled apoligeticly at Hicuup and rub his head in embaressment "Sorry there, lad! I was drunk when the raid start" Hiccup smile"Nah! Don't worry abut it,"

**Hiccup get to his feet and rushed past gigantic men and women.**

**HICCUP (V.O0**

_Meet the neighbours. Hoark the Haggard.._

_Hoark: What are you doing out?!_

"Nothing,"

_Hiccup: …Burnthair the Broad…_

_Burnthair:Get inside!_

"Cant do that,"

_Phelgma; GET BACK INSIDE!_

_Hiccup: …Pheglma the Fierce.._

"The house is on fire,"

The people who appeard wince, were they really sound like that?

_HICCUP:Ack_

_He passed a silent ox of a Viking, picking his ears_

Ack shrug and pick his ear

**Enter Stoick, the biggest Viking and surely beard of yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafting dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

_Stoick;Hiccup?! ( Accusingly to the crowd) What is he doing out here again?!_

_(TO HICCUP) What are you doing out?! Get inside!_  
_"I toldyou the house is on fire!"_

**The flames light up his scowling face and his huge red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching for something**

**HICCUP (V.O)**

_(IN AWE ) That's Stoick the Vast. Chief d the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off it's shoulder. Do I believe it?_

**Stoicks grab a wooden cart and throw it, knocking a Deadly Nadder out of the sky.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

_Yes I do_

Some of them awe at this. Hiccup admiration to Stoick was cute!

**An explosion forces a Viking to DUCK BUT Stoick stand firm, brushing off of his shoulder.**

Stoick, one of the Viking sitting on the front row chuckled at the rumour regarding his strength. Even though he was mad at Hiccup he still think it's cute that Hiccup admire him. Hiccup shift uncomfortablely that his thought isprojected and everyone will know all his embarissing thought. He felt Toothless shfted his wings so that it cover him. He smile. No matter what happened, he and Toothless will stay together no matter what.

_STOICK: ( BARKING TO HIS MEN) what have we got?_

_Viking #1: Gronkles, Nadders, , and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare._

_STOICK: Any Night Furies?_

_VIKING #1: None so far._

_STOICK; (RELIEVED) Good._

Toothlees perkup and held his head with pride. Even Stoick the Vast fear him that was until Hiccup smack him at the head. Toothless replied banck by smacking him at the head with his tail fin.

"Oww!"

Hiccup grumble and rub his head. He pouted at Toothless who chortled at him. The dragons look at him with fascination. Maybe not all humans are bad.


End file.
